


Drowning

by Salmon_I



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Drunk Jin, M/M, Mentions of Aoe Shougo, set after their chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "To memories."  Jin replied, taking the bottle back and drinking from it.Katsuki watched him, more confused than ever.  "Good memories?"Jin snorted, giving him the bottle.  "Good memories don't require liquor."





	Drowning

Katsuki sighed as he entered the elevator and hit the staff floor. 'I'm glad my shifts almost over.' He looked at hi reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

Something had seemed tense about the B&B that day. Still new to the staff, Katsuki knew there was a lot that went on that he did not know about. In many ways, he didn't really care why things at the Men's only Host Club were so unpleasant that day. He just wanted his shift to end so he could escape the gloom.

As he exited the elevator he was distracted by a noise that sounded like muffled crying. Curiosity warred with caution and won out. Following it to a closet with it's door ajar, he hesitated before pushing it open.

Mitoki, a pageboy a year his junior in age, but who'd been working at the B&B a year already, looked up at him nervously. His cheeks were streaked with tears and fresh ones were brimming on his eyelashes.

"Mitoki?" Katsuki's forehead creased with concern. Mitoki tended to smile all the time, and put a positive spin on every bad thing that happened. To see him crying was rather disturbing.

"Katsuki-chan." Mitoki sniffed. "I...I messed up."

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Katsuki knelt by him.

"I...I misunderstood Jin-san's order." Mitoki told him.

"Jin?" Katsuki found a frown flitting across his features. "What order?"

"His liquor order...I messed it up. Usually he'd only tease me, but he was really mad about it."

Katsuki frowned again. Angry was not a mood he associated with Jin. Disdainful - yes. Amused - often. Irritated - maybe. But angry? "What did he say?"

New tears brimmed in Mitoki's eyes. "He threw it at me!"

Katsuki froze. "Threw it at you?"

"He corrected me, and he sounded angry, and then he threw it at me!" Mitoki buried his face in his arms. "He said I was an idiot, and told me to go get the right kind...It shattered all over the floor, but I was too scared to clean it up..."

Katsuki was bewildered. He was having trouble fitting the scene Mitoki was describing to the Jin he knew. "Jinnai did that?"

"I..." Mitoki paused as if nervous to finish. "I think he was drunk."

"Jin? Drunk?" He'd seen the man drink before. Alot, in fact. And never get drunk.

Mitoki nodded. "I"m almost certain." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I don't want to go back."

Katsuki offered a smile to the younger pageboy. "It's alright, Mitoki. You don't have to. I"ll take it."

"You will?" Mitoki was relieved. "Thank-you!"

Katsuki nodded, feeling slightly guilty. Though he did feel sorry that Mitoki was so upset, he couldn't deny he was also curious over just what was going on with Jin. Just what could cause such behaviour from the cool and collected host?

 

Katsuki hesitated, feeling a strange nervousness as he stood outside of Jin's door. Everything Mitoki had said ran through his head again. Finally her forced himself to knock.

"What is it?" Jin's voice snapped through the door, making his nervousness return.

"Your order."

"It's about time. Come in!" He ordered.

Katsuki found himself frowning again, but quickly replaced it with a smile before entering. The cart crunched over broken glass as he entered. Glancing down he saw the shards and liquid of the broken liquor bottle Mitoki had mentioned. He brought his eyes back up, searching out Jin's form where he stood by the window. "Your order. I understand there was a mistake earlier. Allow me to apologize."

"Katsuki." Jin arched an eyebrow in recognition.

Katsuki set the bottle on the table, opening it. "I'll clean up the remains of the original order. I understand there was an...accident." The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, Katsuki didn't want to even begin to contemplate how many bottles Jin must have gone through. 'Just something else odd today." He thought, wishing he knew what was going on.

As he cleared up the mess the smashed bottle had made, he became aware of Jin's presence behind him. The nervousness returned, intensified, and he fought the urge to look over his shoulder. The silence was thick as he finished his task, and stood - placing the bucket holding the mess on the lower part of the cart. He turned, nearly bumping into Jin, who was closer than he'd realized.

His eyes were glazed as he stood looking at him, and the smell of alcohol was heavier. 'Mitoki was right..he's drunk..." Katsuki swallowed, and licked his lips, which suddenly felt dry. He wished he hadn't, because it seemed to draw Jin's attention to them. No matter how attracted he was to the man, he knew from experience that drunken kisses were only pleasant if you were drunk yourself. And though he was fast beginning to want to be in that state, he wasn't. "If the drink is acceptable, I'll take my leave of -"

"Stay." It was an order.

Katsuki swallowed again, liking the situation less the farther it went. "I really can't. I'm on duty-" He cut off when, ignoring him, Jin took his wrist and turned away - dragging him with him. "Jin, I have to -"

"Sit." Jin stopped at the couch. Katsuki hesitated, but complied as Jin went to fetch the bottle from the table. The host sat next to him, and took a swallow from the bottle before offering it to him. "Drink."

"I don't have a cup." Katsuki didn't know what made him feel more embarrassed. The lame excuse, or the amused look on Jin's face. He felt himself blush, and averted his gaze as Jin leaned back against the couch, bringing the bottle to his lips again. Suddenly his neck was seized and jin dragged him to him, covering his mouth with his own. The liquor poured from the host's mouth to his own and he had no choice but to swallow the burning liquid.

He began coughing when he was released, and Jin laughed. The sudden loud noise seemed strangely eerie. "What's the matter? Can't handle a man's drink? Boy."

Katsuki flushed, and managed to control the outburst that came to his lips. "I'm fine."

"Good." Jin took another deep drink, then offered the bottle back to him. "Drink."

Katsuki bit his lip, but took the bottle, bringing it reluctantly to is lips to swallow a small sip. He ignored Jin's chuckled at the small amount he drunk, offering the bottle back. "Is there a reason we're drinking?" He asked him.

"To memories." Jin replied, taking the bottle back and drinking from it.

Katsuki watched him, more confused than ever. "Good memories?"

Jin snorted, giving him the bottle. "Good memories don't require liquor." He noticed Katsuki was hesitating again, and pushed the bottle to his lips. "Drink."

Katsuki went to take another small sip, but Jin pushed the bottle up, pouring the liquid into his mouth. He managed to swallow it, but choked again as he was allowed to lower the bottle. Though he was no stranger to liquor, this was strong and he could already feel the burning liquid affecting him. He froze when Jin suddenly reached up a hand to pull out the band holding his hair out of his face. His hair fell forward, half obscuring his view of Jin and his heart hammered in his ears nervously. Never once in all their time together had he ever felt in control of a situation with Jin. Now was no exception and he was beginning to worry just what his plans were. That was when Jin's fingers began to sift through his hair in a gentle manner he's never once done before. The action did nothing to soothe his raw nerves. "Here." He turned to face him, pulling away from his hand and offering the bottle back.

"You're lucky you never knew him." Jin said suddenly, taking the bottle.

If he was confused before, he was lost now. "Who?"

Jin didn't reply, only took another drink before going back to contemplating Katsuki. The younger man resisted the urge to squirm. "You wouldn't have gotten away with being a pageboy in his day." Jin continued, either ignoring or not hearing the question. He reached out to take a firm hold on Katsuki's chin, pulling him close. "Not such an ideal uke...no, you'd have been a host like it or not...and his methods of teaching you manners would have been nowhere as gentle as mine."

Katsuki's eyes were wide and uncertain as Jin released him. He drew back cautiously as Jin took another drink. He hardly considered Jin's methods of anything "gentle". But he was slowly realizing who he was talking about. He really didn't want any elaboration on the statement, but his mind was fast providing suggestion he really didn't want. When Jin offered the bottle again, he gladly took some of the strong liquor.

"He would have broken you."

The matter-of-fact way he stated it irked Katsuki. "I'm stronger than people give me credit for y'know...Touma, Amagai-sempai, **you**..." He turned a frown on the other man.

Jin slowly took the bottle from him. "That's why he would have broken you...and enjoyed every minute of it."

Katsuki shivered as the works sunk in. Slowly he looked up at Jin. "Did he do that to you?"

The bottle froze halfway to Jin's mouth and Katsuki bit his lip. The liquor was loosening his tongue and he knew he'd asked exactly the wrong question.

"Hn." Jin lowered the bottle for a minute, lost in thought. Finally he raised it again, meeting Katsuki's eyes over the top. "To Aoe Shougo...may the bastard burn in hell." He drunk deeply, then offered the bottle to Katsuki.

Katsuki hesitated, then pushed the bottle aside, meeting Jin's gaze. "Someone told me once that the best thing to drown bad memories away with isn't liquor, but pleasure."

Jin arched an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"An upperclassman of mine while I was in highschool."

"Sounds like an invitation." He commented, amused.

"It was then...and it is now." Katsuki tilted his head down and slightly to the side, looking up through his lashes. Jin chuckled, apparently finding his attempt to be seductive humorous. He strangely found himself not minding, but it could have been the liquor he'd consumed.

He had to admit, the thought of having sex with a drunken Jin seemed like a really bad idea, or at least one that would leave him with a limited range of motion come morning, but he felt a need to chase away the ghosts haunting Jin's thoughts.

Or ghost. Aoe Shougo. He'd heard whispered rumors and stories of the previous owner of the B&B. He'd never been sure what all to believe. He no longer doubted any of what he'd heard. Though Jin had said very little, it had been enough. He could fill in the rest on his own, which was exactly what he was trying not to do. It was threatening to draw up unpleasant memories of his own.

His reverie was interrupted when Jin's hand caressed his thigh. He started, turning his attention back to the host as his hand slid between his thighs, pulling his legs apart. "Tempting..." He murmured, then slowly withdrew his hand. "I"ll have to hold you to that when I'm in a position to make full use of it." He stood, and began to waver. "As you can see...right now I'm not in a state to take advantage of that offer..."

Suddenly he collapsed to the couch, his face in Katsuki's lap. Katsuki gasped, startled, and found himself wondering again just how many bottles the man had had. "Jin?" There was no reply, and Katsuki hesitantly reached out a hand to stroke the other man's hair gently. "My life hasn't exactly been fun and games either, you know." He spoke to the unconscious host. "...but maybe you do know that...maybe that's why you wanted me to drink with you." Prying the bottle from Jin's hand, he gazed down at his silent form.

"To bad memories." Katsuki raised the bottle to his lips, and let himself drown in the burning liquid.

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my main fandom back in the day. I have so many fics for it, including 3 uncompleted fics. On a cross posting phase right now. Oh, if you know my fics from a certain other non-lj source, you may find new pieces as I post them here. They were edited for the rules over there.


End file.
